<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Shower with Northstar by Luke_8814</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990094">In the Shower with Northstar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_8814/pseuds/Luke_8814'>Luke_8814</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alpha Flight, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Treme X-Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, American - Freeform, American / Canadian, Canadian, Canon Gay Character, Closet Sex, Closeted Character, First Meetings, French Canadian, Gay Male Character, Gyms, Kentucky, Locker Room, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutants, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Male Character, Pecs, Pubic Hair, Public Nudity, Québec, School, Showers, Sweat, Towels, Uncircumcised Penis, Voyeurism, X-Men Inspired, X-Men References, balls, cum, jerking off, québécois, semen - Freeform, southern, teacher, testicles, waxed chest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_8814/pseuds/Luke_8814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cannonball is spending some off time at the X-Mansion* where he is introduced to Northstar and they have an immediate attraction. This is the prequel to Canadian Sausage and Kentucky Gravy.<br/><br/>Story is set after Uncanny #414 and before X-Men #164 prior to the Day of the Atom.<br/>*This is the house built after New X-Men #155</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Paul Beaubier/Sam Guthrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Shower with Northstar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in an alternate universe where Sam Guthrie, Cannonball, is a raging but closeted homosexual. He's very proud that he's developed physically so much since the New Mutants, and is turned on by the thought of his own body. His secondary mutation, which has only started to manifest in the last few years, makes all men around him horny for other guys and go gay. No one except Wolverine is aware of this or remembers the sexual encounters after a few hours. Sam isn't aware of his new power either and just thinks that "straight" guys secretly like to get off with one another but don't talk about it. He doesn't know anything about the opposite sex, and all the women can tell he's gay. Otherwise, he's the same good-hearted lovable goof that he is in the 616 universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aah’d been on a break from tha work we were doing abroad and Aah was on a bit of a staycation here at tha school. It felt good tah be spending ‘me’ at home, even though this wasn’t ‘<em>home home</em>’ and Aah’d never actually been here, in the building, before. Aah’m not on any teams based here and Aah wasn’t teaching either so Aah didn’t really have a schedule or any concrete things tah do. Aah had volunteered for any DangerRoom sessions that needed an extra body. There’s a big screen outside of there and he shows a whole days schedule and displays who’s visiting and might want tah join in. It’s a new system apparently. In tha past three days Aah’ve have done 4 of these audit sessions and they’ve been real good fun. Kitty asked me tah help out in 2 of her classes and all tha kids took turns tryin tah break through mah field and I pretended like some of them were real powerful and close to forcin in, which of course none of them were. One class, with younger students, Aah asked tha kids if they wanted tah hear what it sounds like when a rocket take off and Aah did figure 8s and revved mahself up real good n loud and made tha whole DangerRoom rumbled and shake. Kitty wasn’t amused. Aah did some old school hunter-killer stuff with Kurt and Colossus and Logan too. It had been a real while since Aah’d trained alongside Wolverine and he had himself a good time stabbing me. Mah blast field stopped his claws from piercing mah skin, of course, but he still enjoyed himself getting tha drop on me several times; hiding in holes and under rocks and jumping out of all kinds of stuff and tellin me Aah was dead. Aah think he missed me.</p><p>Goes without sayin that despite whatever Aah’ve been getting up to, Aah’ve still fit workin out intah mah dally plans; real workin out, on mah muscles, not powered working out. Aah’ve been frequenting tha ‘normal’ gym towards tha evenings when it was less crowded. Tha students are supposed tah have study hours after dinner so it’s only adults. It’s located on tha main floor outside tha Atrium. At this point Aah’ve been seriously working out and lifting for 4 years and Aah turned more than one head walking in; black tank top does tha trick every time Y'all! Last night there were some ladies, and a few nice looking guys in there. Now Aah’m a genuine straight fella but Aah’ll admit that there have been one or two or a lot more times than that that Aah have enjoyed a gentleman’s attention. Heck, even get pretty darn horny and turned on, real turned on, by other guys muscles. Shiit, Aah even get turned on mah my own sometimes in tha mirror. If Aah’m gonna be real honest, since Aah started working out here, were you can see tha comings and goings in tha atrium, Aah’ve had to cut it short and go jack off in tha locker room shower because I got so horny at least 3 times!</p><p>Last night Aah was doing stretches when Annie, tha new school nurse who had checked me out and given me a physical when Aah showed up, chatted me up as she was doing her girl exercises. She introduced me tah Jean-Paul, Northstar, whom she’s BFFs with. He’s sortah new and we’ve never met before, apparently he and Annie had become real good friends. He was a couple inches shorter than me and had a real good body, nice chest and arms and a good pack of abs; much better than mine! Aah introduced mah self and we shook hands and he said something in French and Aah said that Aah didn’t speak foreign and Annie laughed, then they left me tah mah workout. Aah watched him as Aah did mah lifts. He was doing crunches on tha floor, while Aah was doing girl squats near him. Aah finished using tha weights, and Aah returned them tah tha rack. Tha rack happened tah be placed near his head and while Aah was fixing the weights, Aah noticed that he was looking up mah shorts. Aah was wearing baggy gym shorts which went down tah mah thighs and Aah had on compression gear under them tah keep mah parts in place and Aah knew he couldn’t see mah goods but tha idea that he was interested in seein mah balls horned me up. He kept lookin at me as Aah was doing mah final stretches and Aah got a real hard-on which started tah bulge up in mah shorts. Aah finished and headed tha men’s lockers and Aah had tah walk across tha gym floor with mah hand over mah crotch so nobody could see tha head of mah cock poking out. Aah made it to tha entrance of tha male only area without anyone seeing man boner and Aah headed in.</p><p>Aah stripped down tah mah lime-green compression shorts in front of the locker Aah had chosen. Aah put mah sweaty shorts and shirt intah mah gym bag and waited for mah sizable hard-on tah go down. When mah dick was soft Aah pulled tha compressors down by tha waistband and stepped out of them. They were damp with perspiration and butt sweat and ah pitched them into tha gym bag too. As I was collecting mahself, Northstar rounded tha corner wearing a towel and saw me standing there butt naked. I had a layer of sweat on mah skin from tha workout that was stuck to me and I looked sticky and shiny under tha light in tha locker room. Aah had that popped look like Aah just worked out, which Aah had, and mah pecs looked kinda swollen and mah nipples were puff and red like and there were some veins showing in mah arms and mah big biceps. Tha hair on mah chest and stomach was all wet with perspiration and kinda clumped together and mah full pubes were wet. Mah big dick was warm and it was hanging full and a little fat. Mah balls were hot and I could feel tha temperature coming off of them on mah legs. They were hanging down real low in mah sock because of the heat man mah scrum skin was pulled thin and lit liked a little translucent. I’m a very virile man and a lot of testosterone must have been flowing in mah balls because tha heavy and rich aroma of mah hot testicles was strong in the air. They were giving off a salty man musk that was noticeable outside tha locker room. Part of me wondered if Northstar had smelled it and followed.</p><p>Even though he looked like he was taking big breaths through his nose, he still looked a little embarrassed and said, “sorry,” and I replied that it was “all good.” Then Aah said that it was normal tah see naked men in a place like this. He walked past me heading towards tha showers and Aah thought tah mahself that maybe he just wasn’t used tah full frontal male nudity where he was from. Aah was about tah enter tha showers, they were open and communal like all tha men’s showers in tha school. The ones here in this locker room were fixed tah poles which sprouted up out of the concrete floor across the cavernous tiled wet space. Each one have multiple heads, and up tah 6 naked guys to stand together in a nice circle and get cleaned off. Aah imagined they could also compare their penis sizes and jerk off together. They could edge up and then fire their loads on tah each other and watch tha cum slowly mix with tha hot water and flow off their bodies. Mah dick started to chub up as I thought about it. Aah hung up mah towel and stepped into tha tiles area. All tha shower heads were on and there was a thick cloud of steam and tha mist alone got may body wet. A rubbed mah balls all over and then bought mah fingers up tah mah nose and smelled man manliness.</p><p>When Aah’d finished enjoying ah musk and walked further into tha smoke filled shower and Northstar naked under a cascade of hot steaming water that was washing over his strappin body in a small splashes. He was leaning he was leaning back into the spray and he was rubbing and pulling on both his nipples. His chest was waxed and tha water beaded up on it in little droplets that slid across his pecs and rolled over his protruding abs soaking his pubes and continuing on down his legs and dripping off his tight round balls. His cock was in full erection and it was deeply curved and it arced in front of him and make a slight hook shape. His foreskin had retracted back completely leaving his purplish head over swollen and damp and it pointed out perpendicular from his body on account of his pronounced curvature. Aah watched and admired is tight physical form. Aah’d never seen a man from French Candida naked before and I wondered if his cum tasted like maple syrup. When he saw through tha fog he moved his left hand down tah his cock and started stroking it. He must have gotten as horny as Aah did me when he was trying tah look up mah shorts. Seeing me sweaty and ass naked with mah big sweaty cock handing tah mah knees and smelling mah roasted testicles must have dove hi over tha top. Seeing him stroke his uncut cock tha way he was doing made me so damn horny and Aah had sprung an iron hard erection that was already drip pre cum is a heavy clear flow. Mah big hand went for it and Aah started jerking off with him. We could see the mutual pleasure running across each other’s faces and we pumped our pistons as primed our cum loads to max psi. This was so hot and Aah was so horny, that Aah knew Aah couldn’t hold mah sperm in and Aah was about tah shoot at any time. Northstar was swearing and muttering at me in French and Aah could tell by his look that what he was saying was really nasty. He spread his legs apart and bent his knees and lowered into a semi crouching stance. He started pulling up and down on his dick real hard and his balls bounced in his sack with tha rhythm of his stokes. Tha look on his face contorted and his brows furrowed and he bit his bottom lip. He looked at me and signaled with his eyes that he was close to ejaculating. He stroked faster and raised himself onto tha balls of his feet and arched his back and he let out a loud guttural groan. The pressure inside his balls released and he shot his load in a single thick jet of white cum that flew out of his cock in an arcing jet and blasted onto tha shower floor with a splattering splash.</p><p> </p><p>After his nuts had been busted he continued tah pull on his cock until it went limp in his hand and he continued stroking until was soft, then he stuck his index finger into tha tip and played with his foreskin. Aah couldn’t hold mah load in any longer and Aah also shot semen out onto the wet floor in 4 sticky squirts. Mah cum floated on the running water and circled down tha drain. It was a lot of cum and thick and glue like and Aah was exhausted. Northstar stood still for a while and rolled his balls around in his left hand. Aah observed that his foreskin had drawn back over his head and had totally covered it with a little bit of extra hanging from tha tip. His balls had loosened up and when his hand fell off them they hanged about a half an inch lower than tha tip of his foreskin. He turned has back to me and washed himself, rubbing his hand across his hairless waxed chest and lathering it. Aah stepped under one of the heads on the same pole he was standing at and pretend like nothing had happened. He didn’t look at me or sneak but he reached out and squeezed mah butt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>